Far Away
by Lone Wolf 59
Summary: This time around Donovan is back and has lost the war with Monjroa The Dark so he has been cast aside by his brother and sent somewhere he can rest and all of his memory's have been locked away. But that doesn't mean he can't make new one's... SonicxAmy TailsxOC One-sided SilverxTails and KunxxRouge ShadowxBlaze MilesxOC
1. Act 1

Hey guy's just a small project to help break my writer's block. Anyway this story is my look at tails and why he should be a she! This time around Donovan is back and has lost the war with Monjroa The Dark and he has been cast aside by his brother and sent somewhere he can rest and with all of his memory's locked away all he can do is rest...Enjoy!

Far Away, Act 1: Secret's Of The Mind. A Crying Soul From Another Realm?

In the darkness of a pod there sat a deep blue humanoid hedgehog, he was strapped to the seat with his head hung low. looking at the unknown humanoid you could see that he was wearing a dark grey skin tight suit with a dark red almost maroon jacket on over it, he also had on a pair of deep blue jeans that had a hole torn into the right knee. As a final part he was wearing a pair of grey shoe's, and if you look closer you can see that this hedgehog had a scar going down his left eye and a pair of black earring's as well as a pair of finger-less glove's.

"I'm sorry Donovan but i had to do this..." a male voice penetrated the silence in the pod. A few groans were herd on the other side of the said pod "Austin said you can't be trusted anymore...cause you couldn't kill your own creation" the voice said. A hologram appeared in front of him it was the face of his long time friend Cole Macgrath "Trust me this is better then your brother's idea" he continued. "In this world you will finally be able to rest..." Cole told him "When you wake up your name will be Hayden just so you know". The hedgehog slowly opened his eye's to reveal bright red orb's only to close them again, the last sound that was herd was the sound of Cole recorded voice saying "I'm sorry this had to happen to you old friend... i hope you find peace where ever you go...". Then the pod crashed into a small clearing in a place known as the Mystic Ruins.

-T-

Not far from the crash-site there was a small workshop known as Two-Tailed Repair. Inside the said workshop was a main room with a front desk and the rest of the things needed to run a repair shop, there was also a large back room with a staircase leading up to the bedrooms. Down on the main floor was the living room, the bathroom, the dining room and the kitchen. A bright flash went though the whole workshop and a loud thud came from the second floor fallowed by a few curse's.

Melissa "Tails" Prower rose from the ground next to her bed and proceeded to curse all of the bad thing's in the world while she was putting on a random outfit that littered the floor. She had turned on the lamp on her nightstand so she can see what she was doing, she had picked up a pair of black shorts that had a blue trim on the sides and a plain white T-shirt, after tossing those on she had pulled on a set of black socks then went downstairs and walked to the door that led to the front room. When she got to the said door she found her boot's and jacket and tossed them on, the boots were a mix between black, blue and silver the jacket was the same color's as her shorts with a mix of gold and silver on the seam's. After getting dressed she grabbed her key's and a flash light then set out to find what had woke her from her sleep.

-H-

The pod opened and Hayden was let out, he had woken up when the pod landed and the first thing he saw was a bright light and the silhouette of a fox. "Oh great i'm dying, you must be God" he said in a low voice as a hand made it's way toward him. The unknown fox-like person had then unlocked the strap's that kept him in place and helped him out, the person then let out a sharp gasp and said one word "Sonic?" Hayden gave him/her a confused look.

"I have no idea who your talking about..." he trailed off as the person put the flash light on him to get a better look at him. Hayden tried to turn in a threesixdy to help the person out but halfway through he fell to his knee's "Hey! are you okay mister?" said a female voice with a panicked tone "...Dan...yla?..." Hayden asked before he fell to the ground, the last thing he saw was the face of panicked fox with goldish orange hair

-T-

Tails had to call Shadow to help her take this unknown hedgehog back to the workshop cause Sonic nor Knuckles would answer their phone's. After Shadow carried the young teen back and laid him down on the couch he pulled Tails aside and started asking question's, "OK Tails whats going on?" Tails had told him about the crash, pulling him from the pod, her thinking he was Sonic and ended with him falling over and calling her Danyla. "Well that's about it" she summed up. Shadow was about to respond when a tired voice cut though "That's one tragic tale you got there lil' sis" both Shadow and Tails turned to see Knuckles and Sonic at the door, as they walked in Tails gave the duo a confused look "Wha?...How do you get inside the door was looked!" she asked only to see Sonic hold up a set of key's and lightly shake them all the while smiling like a mad-man "I got a name" Shadow stated plainly bringing their attention to him. "What did you do Shadow? did you search him til you found his ID?" Knuckles asked as they walk into the living room.

The second he came into Shadow's view his face met a maroon jacket. "Maybe i did but you need to keep your voice down or he might wake up!" Shadow said as Tails picked the jacket up off the floor and walk over to the sleeping teen and placed it over his chest "Anyway his name is Hayden Black do you guys know anyone with the that last name?" Shadow asked the other two as the three of them walked into the main room so they wouldn't wake up Hayden. Tails had sat down in one of the chair's and closed her eye's so she could get some more rest

-H-

The moon came in though the window and lit up the room in a wonderful glow as Hayden opened his eyes. He looked around until he found a clock, he had to look closer to see what time it was. When he was finally able to read it he nearly fell off the couch he was on after all he clock read two-ten AM, he herd a slight moan of anger come the chair next to him. He was stunned to say the least cause with the moon's pale glow the girl sleeping in the chair look divine, at first he was worried that her anger was toward him until she started to talk in her sleep "...Damn-it Silver...I thought... i told you no..." she murmured before she rolled off of the chair. "Oh shit!" Hayden thought and jumped up from the couch and stopped her fall. He froze on the spot when her eye's opened reviling her sky blue orbs, Hayden smirked and said "Well good morn'in beautiful" but was shocked when she said "You too handsome" and winked at him before getting up and holding out her hand with a smile and said "The name's Melissa but you can call me Tails".

And so it began's! i hope you liked it!


	2. Act 2

Wow that didn't take long now did it? Well Blazelvr our favorite pyro will be in this chapter along with a few people we haven't seen in quite some time! Well enjoy Act 2!

Far Away, Act 2: Secret's Of The Soul. Can Blood Red and Sky Blue Mix?

-H-

Hayden gave her Hunter's trademark grin (without knowing) and took her hand, "Name's Black. Hayden Black" he said in a failed James Bond voice. Tails giggled at this and proceeded to shake his hand, but she had to ask him something by the look on her face so he let go of her hand and sat down on the couch using the moon to guide him. "I guess you want to ask me something?" he asked from his spot on the couch while leaning down to pick up his jacket that was laying on the floor disgaurded, "Yes but it can wait till the morning cause i'm going to bed, you can sleep in one of the guest room's if you like" she told him as she made her way toward the stairs "Oh and guys you can stay here tonight as well" she yelled to the main room.

Hayden was shocked when three other people walked into the room, one looked tired (Knuckles) the second one looked bored (Sonic) and the third looked pissed (Shadow). As they walked in Hayden stood up to greet them, the first one walked up to him and held out his hand while the third one turned on the light. Hayden took the guys hand and shook it "My name is Knuckles" he said and tipped the hat he was wearing "The blue one is Sonic and the emo one is Shadow" he told him, looking at Knuckles you could see that he was battle ready. He was wearing a pair of cameo pant's a white beater with a combat vest on over it, a pair of combat boots that had spikes on the top and a pair of gloves that had spike's coming out of them as well as random cowboy hat. (Just think about what Sonic and Shadow look like right now)

-T-

Tails smiled as she herd Hayden and Knuckles hit it off, she had a feeling that those two would become friend's. She walked over to a picture frame and in the picture was her older brother Miles and his girlfriend Cream, she then laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. But a peaceful sleep was not for her as she was forced to relive Cream's death.

She woke with a start screaming at the top of her lungs, not a moment later her bedroom door was flying open and her friend's stood at the doorway ready to kill something. What shocked her was even Hayden was there with a black key shaped blade with a look of blood-lust on his face and he was in the front! After scanning the room the four male's calmed down and walked in Shadow left for something Sonic looked everywhere for something or someone that wasn't welcome Knuckles and Hayden walked up to her however Hayden was the first to talk "Are you ok?" he asked her.

She just nodded her head yes but didn't say anything "May i?" he asked again before sitting down on her bed, once again all she did was nod so he sat "Was it that nightmare again?" Knuckles asked while Hayden was looking around her room. This time a few tear's fell down her face as she shook her head yes once more as Shadow walked back into the room "Nightmare?" he asked and all three nodded "I'll call Blaze and the others" he said "I got Manic, Sonia and Ashura. After all they are my family" Sonic said as he pulled out his phone and called his brother's and sister. Hayden on the other hand was confused "How can a strong willed girl break down cause of a nightmare?" he thought to himself "Do you want to talk about it? he asked her "You won't understand" Tails told him through the tears "I can try. Please Tails i want to help" Hayden said as he place his hand on hers.

-M-

Manic just got off the phone with Sonic and was now running at top speed to Tails' workshop with Ashura and Sonia holding onto his arm's (Sonic Heroes style) so he could help his little sister. On the way there he ran into Silver, Amy and Blaze, and the six of them ran the rest of the way there together, when they got there Silver looked like he was ready to kill something and said "If this new guy hurt MY Tails he is gonna get it!" as they walked in Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles was waiting for them. "IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU DOLT'S GOT HERE!" Knuckles yelled. Silver walked right past him and up the stairs and right into Tails' room, back downstairs Knuckles just sighed and fallowed him with Manic and the others falling in line.

When Manic got into the room he saw the "new guy" Hayden talking to Tails saying a bunch of random goofy things to her making her laugh but stopped when he saw Silver standing there with a vary pissed off look on his face, that's when he saw it. They were holding hands. "If looks could kill Hayden would be dead right now" Knuckles said behind him "yep" was Sonic's response, as the rest of the group came in Shadow walked up to the duo and whispered something to them. Both of their eyes widened and deep blush's appeared on their face's and Hayden stood up and leaned down to whisper something to Tails, Manic wasn't sure if anyone else herd it but he did "I'll be back" but luck was not on Hayden's side for Silver had herd him too and he went off "LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" Silver yelled before using his powers to throw Hayden out the window.

Tails had got up to go check on him but she couldn't help but giggle when Hayden yelled as he flew away "Is this how you greet new people where you come from?".

Well that took some time but Act 2 is done now to start Act 3!


	3. Act 2,5

Hey guy's i hope you all had a happy 4th of July! here's a little 4th of chapter for you!

Far Away, Act 2.5: First Kiss. Under the Full Pale Moon?

-T-

Tails sat down on the roof with the others as Hayden and Knuckles ran around the front yard with five minute smoke bomb's in their hand's like two little kids while Sonic and Shadow got the fireworks for Emerl. She couldn't help but laugh at the two when they ran into each-other losing both of the smoke bomb's on the way down, but they didn't look sad and they didn't start fighting (much to Silver's dismay) they just laid there and laughed at their misfortune. Then Hayden stood up and walked over to his friend and helped him up, then the duo walked inside and went up to the roof to wait with her and the rest of their friends.

-H-

After getting on the roof Hayden sat down next to Tails like Sonic had told him too. "Hey there beautiful is this spot taken?" he asked her as he sat down, a light blush appeared on her face "It is now handsome" she told him with a wink. Once again he gave off Hunter's trademark grin as he looked into her sky blue orbs, she couldn't stop looking into his blood red eyes and she didn't even notice Sonic when he and Shadow came back. It was Knuckles that pulled them out of their trance, how? he threw his broken smoke bomb at the back of Hayden's head hitting him dead on. Thus making him fall over on top of Tails both of them gave off a "Ah" as they fell, at this Silver once again went off "HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled while pointing at Hayden.

-B-

Blaze was sitting there watching the whole thing unfold and sighed at her brother's stupidity, she nearly jumped when Shadow sat down next to her holding a big bowl of popcorn. "Hey, did i scare you?" he asked her "Just a little. But you can make up for it by sharing" she told him "M'k" was his answer as he held out the bowl "So...how deep of a blush do you think Tails has right now?" Blaze asked him "I'm thinking...'bout as deep as Hayden's jacket what do you you think?" he told her as he got more popcorn out of the bowl "Hmm... most likely the same color as his eyes" she answered as Hayden jumped up and pointed at Silver while yelling "HOW DARE I? HOW DARE I? HOW DARE YOU!" causing Knuckles to fall out laughing.

-T-

She had a blush on her face that was a new shade of red as she watched Hayden and Silver yell at each-other until Sonic interrupted them saying "Hey! Emerl is going to start shooting the fireworks off in ten minutes! So shut up and sit down!" and almost as nothing had never happened Hayden was sitting next to her again. She looked over at Knuckles and Rouge then at Sonic and Amy, then she looked at Shadow and Blaze. She then looked at Hayden who was also looking at the others until he felt her eyes on him. She didn't know what was going on with her but every time he looked at her she felt her face heat up, she wanted to fall over in guilt when he gave her a worried look "Are you ok Tails? Your face is almost as red as my eyes" while putting his hand on her forehead and then her cheek. "Yeah i'm fine just a little cold that's all" she lied then she felt even worse he took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulder's "Here take it" he said as he put it on her "But what about you?" she asked him "I got a feeling I've been through worse" he told her.

-H-

Hayden looked away from her when he said that, he felt bad but he looked back at her when she mumbled something "Huh? I'm sorry beautiful i didn't catch all of that" he told her as the first of many fireworks went off "I said 'thank you handsome'" she said as she looked down at her lap "Hey why the sad face?" he asked her as he lifted her chin up so she was looking at him "It's nothing i was just thinking that's all" she told him as she lifted herself up in a attempt to close the gap between them. But the moment was ruined by Knuckles yelling from inside the house "HEY SCAR-FACE!" Hayden snapped his head around while Tails quickly pulled back, "What?" Hayden yelled back "WHAT KIND OF SODA DO YOU AND TAILS WANT?" Knuckles asked from inside "Get me a Pepsi-" he yelled " What soda do you want beautiful?" he asked her "A Coke would do" she answered "OK, And get the lady a Coke!" he yelled to his friend as another firework went off "GOTCHA!" Knuckles yelled. Hayden looked at Tails and saw tears rolling down her face so he asked "Are you ok beautiful?" "No...I'm not" she told him "Well what's wrong?" he asked with a worried look on his face "I almost kissed you!" she said as more tears fell. Before any one could talk to them he lifted her chin and closed the gap, her eyes were wide in shock but she quickly closed them and melted into his arms. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes "Hey guess what?" he said never breaking eye contact with her "What?" she asked "And i did kiss you now no more crying ok?" he told her with a grin as another firework lit up the world.

Happy late birthday USA! hope y'all liked it!


	4. Act 3

Now that we are back to the story-line welcome to the infamous Act 3 and just so you know if i owned Sonic do you think i'd be wrighting this? No i'd be making it come to life baby!

Also i forgot to do the ages!

Tails-15  
Hayden/Kessler-16  
Sonic-19  
Amy-18  
Shadow-19  
Blaze-17  
Silver-16  
Ashura-20  
Manic-19  
Sonia-19  
Miles-18  
Cream-17  
Rouge-19  
Knuckles-19  
Omega-3 (after creation)  
Neo Metal Sonic-8 (after creation)  
Donovan/Hunter-16  
Corey AKA Demon-20  
Jet-19  
Wave-17  
Storm-18  
Vector-24  
Espio-21  
Charmy-12  
Scourge-19  
Fiona-18  
Mephiles-19 (?)  
Tevin-20  
Dean-29  
Sam-22  
Austin/Nazo-13  
Sally-20 Bunnie-19  
Antoine-18  
Rotor-29  
Ray-16  
Mighty-30  
Sleet-36  
Dingo-35  
Big-20  
Bean-23  
Bark-32  
Karisa-20  
Iris-21

Anyway enough of my rambling enjoy the chapter!

Far Away, Act 3: Secret's Of The Heart. A Unknown Wolf Claims To Know Hayden?

-T-

She just couldn't help it! The way he said it just made her laugh and now Silver was fighting with him and all she could do was laugh at it. Thankfully Sonic and Shadow broke it up but it ended with Silver having a black eye and Hayden having two large gash's going down both of his arms, when they were brought back into the house Tails stopped laughing and got a worried look on her face. She ran up to them and saw blood pouring out of Hayden's arms the odd thing was. He was laughing! Like a mad-man he was laughing at his own pain but like Tails he stopped when he saw her face.

He gave her a confused look and asked "What? Why do you look upset? Your fan-boy's gonna be fine" he told her "It's not Mr. Fan-Boy i'm worried about! It's you!" she said while getting her MediGun out and pointing at Hayden with a phsyco look on her face "Whoa! can't a guy get a little cut up without be'in put down?" he asked her before hiding behind Sonic. Sonic then pulled Hayden out from behind him and said "Calm down that gun is going to heal you!" "And if i don't trust you? I mean look at her face it practicly scream's 'I'm gonig to kill you with this gun'!" Hayden shot back, but then she shot him and all of his wounds healed and turned into scars.

-H-

"Hey what about me?" Silver asked "What about you Silver?" Blaze asked her brother harshly "I'm hurt too!" he said "Say's the one who used his mind power's to toss me out the FUCKING WINDOW! When all i was doing was making a girl smile" Hayden said in one breath while he was inspecting his new scars. "It was for a reason!" Silver yelled "And what reason is that? hmm?" Silver was about to answer when the whole workshop began to shake, when he shaking stopped Manic was the first to speak "What was that?" he asked "I have no clue but i aim to find out!" Hayden declared before bolting out of the building.

When he got outside he was confronted by none other E-123 Omega, confused Hayden asked vary bluntly "What the fuck are you?" "UNKNOWN HEDGEHOG WITHIN COMPOUND! PREPARING TO DELETE!" Omega proclaimed as he looked at Hayden from head to toe aiming his gattling gun at him "Omega NO!" Shadow yelled from the doorway. But it was to late for Omega was already shooting at him, acting quickly Hayden jumped to the side. He was able to dodge the rain of bullets but at a price. That price (much to the horror of the others) was his left arm. It was torn to shreds, by now Omega had stopped per Shadow's request but the damage was done. Hayden was too shocked to feel the pain but it was there "I was...to slow?" he thought. He then screamed at the top of his lungs, but there was another scream that was louder then his. And it belonged to a certain vixen "HAYDEN!" she yelled as she ran outside, she then ran up to him and watched in horror as he fell to his knees and muttered "...Tails...i'm...sorry".

-T-

Tails woke up in her room. Confused as to how she got there she began to get up but was pushed back down by a black gloved hand. "Ashura? what's going on? what are you doing in my room?" she asked "You fainted because of the blood thats all. Oh and don't worry bout your little boyfriend he's gonna be fine." Ashura told her. She blushed a little when he said that but replied with "Hey! that's mean! And he's not my boyfriend...i don't even know the guy" "Yeah well you need some more rest so i'll leave you be and let you sleep." Ashura said as he got up off the chair and left the room.

Tails shrugged and laid back down and driffed off into a deep sleep. As she slept she saw things that were from the past, the present, and what apeared to be the future. Only three things cought her attention. The first was a teal hedgehog destroying everthing around him. The second was what apeared to be a black and gray hedgehog coming out of the Master Emerald. And the last one was a wolf charging Shadow. Before she could make sense of it all it went to a scene of her and Hayden sitting on the roof of the workshop (A/N:Seam familer?). When the secne cut to black and a pair of pure red eyes apeared and a loud demonic voice yelled "WaKe Up!"

All was quite in the kingdom of Sol. That is until a black hole appeared in the sky long enough for a space pod to fly out and fall to the forest below. On the pod right above the door was a wolf head with a single purple stripe going up the center. All was quiet for a few minutes then a dent appeared in the pod's door, then another, and another, and another. Then the door broke off and flew away landing on top of a bird nearby crushing every bone in it's body and giving off a bloody crunching sound. After a while a wolf steped out of the said pod muttering to him self "Don't worry Hayden i'm gonna bring you home" while pulling a sleveless black lether jacket out of the pod. He threw it on and dusted off his cameo pants then pulled a black emerald with what apeared to be two red stripes going across it in a X like fastion. He flipped off the now closing black hole and brought the emerald the the side of his face and said quietly "Rage Control" then he vanished into the night. While a full moon shone above.

I am so sorry it took SO long to update i had some other things to deal with but none the less i got this up didn't i? Hope you liked it! Now don't forget to press those FAV and FOLLOW button's down below. I would love to have some new member's in the pack! This is Lone Wolf and i will see you later recruits.


End file.
